ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Raclank: Fusion
Raclank: Fusion (known as Raclank in Europe) (also known as Ratchet & Clank: Fusion) takes place after Ratchet & Clank Future 2. In the game Ratchet & Clank fuse to Raclank by the Fusinator and they have to defeat also fused Dr. Newrence. It is also the longest game in the series. Story Veldin At the start of the game Ratchet & Clank are on planet Veldin and they are fixing a weird machine. Suddlenly it fuses Ratchet & Clank into Raclank. He then sees a holo-vid that shows that Veldin is in danger. He goes to save planet Veldin from the Tyhrranoids. At the end of the level he sees a holo-vid that shows that Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence has also fused in to Dr. Newrence. He is going to destroy planet Waterius with his plasmagun towers. Waterius Raclank then goes to Waterius and saves it. Then he sees an infobot that shows that Thugs-4-Less Leader and Scorpio has also fused into Thugpio and he is terrorysing planet Fasteron. Fasteron He then goes to Fasteron and defeats Thugpio in his hoverjet. Then he takes Thugpio's holo-vid that shows that Newrence has build a nuclear factory on planet Zortob. He then sees that Newrence has built a generator to the downtown of the Galaxian City. He the goes to destroy it and then buys an infobot from Plumber that shows that in Newrence's space station Wrezaruz Nebula is a super weapon built by Newrence. Zortob On planet Zortob Raclank goes to Newrence's factory to destroy it. There he sees that Newrence has planted a nuclear explosive in his factory. This was a trap! Then the factory starts to self-destruct and Raclank has to run out of the factory before it's history. After he escapes from the factory he sees an infobot that shows that Newrence is on planet Polarian. Wrezaruz Nebula He then flys to Wrezaruz Nebula where Newrence has built a super weapon. He explores the space station and sees that the super weapon has been moved to planet Boldars Testing Facility. Polarian Raclank explores Polarian and sees that Newrence has left the planet. He then buys the Hypershot from the salesman. Boldar Boldar's Testing Facility is full of hypershot targets and lifters. Raclank explores his way into the Facility Main Base and finds that the super weapon is moved again but the computer says that its name is Fusinator. It's purpose has been deleted from the computer. However computer says that the Fusinator is moved to the base of Newrence in planet Tyckean IV. He then steals a Space Fighter and flys to Tyckean IV. Rakyan Asteroid Belt On his way to Tyckean IV he is attacked by Thugpio's Space Fighters in the Rakyan Asteroid Belt. Raclank has to fight the ships when he flys to Tyckean IV. Tyckean IV On Tyckean IV Raclank sees that the main building where the Fusinator is, is protected by the barrier. Raclank has to shutdown the barrier by destroying the power generator. When he destroys it he goes to the base where Newrence's guard Magna Zync is waiting for him. he has to defeat him in order to get the Fusinator. When he defeats him he sees that the Fusinator is gone. It was there minute ago. He looks up the sky and sees Thugpio's ship flying off the planet. Thugpio has taken the Fusinator and went to his space station. Raclank downloads the cordinates and flys to Thugless Nebula. Thugless Nebula Thugpio has stolen the Fusinator and he is gonna use it to create new ultimate enemies. At Thugless Nebula Raclank sees some new enemies such as: Chick'n'Blade Bots, MSR Fusions, and Thug Brutemen. Raclank tries to survive his way to the Thugpio's Base. At the base Raclank fights Thugpio and defeats him. He then grabs the fusinator and escapes the Nebula. At space he captures a message that shows Newrence speaking to his Elite Henchmen that he is going to go to the planet Vapor II in order to check his "secret killing device". Raclank desides to fly there. Vapor II Raclank lands to Vapor II and sees that there is a Death Ray on top of the main security base. He goes in the base and fights some Newrences Elite Henchmen. When he's on top he sees a fighter jet. He uses it to Destroy the Death Ray. After that he finds an infobot inside of the Death Ray. Cordinates lead to planet Flasho's Moon. He flies there. Flasho Moon Flasho Moon is a moon with Newrences laboratories. Raclank searches there and finds out that Newrence had tested the Fusinator. It's current location is unknown, however an infobot shows that the Smuggler knows where it's located. He is currently selling the blueprints of the RYNO IV in planet Darkwater. Darkwater Planet Darkwater is filled with blackmarket dealers. Raclank goes there and sees the Smuggler. He thanks Raclank for the Holo-Plan that Ratchet gave him before for the RYNO IV. He gives Raclank the location of the device if he can give him 12 Leviathan Souls. Raclank goes to hunt for leviathans. After he had done it Smuggler tells him that the Fusinator has been taken to the Bogon Galaxy's planet Froscan. He flies there. Froscan Raclank lands on planet Froscan and sees nothing but ice and snow. The Smuggler had lied to him. Only chance he has is to explore the planet. The planet is filled with Arctic Nanophytes and Y.E.T.I. He explores the until he finds a small village with small houses. He knocks on a door and waits. Angela Cross opens the door. Raclank is confused and Angela explains that she and her friends are living here. Raclank explains his situation and Angela decides to help him. They go to the Arctic Room of Knowledge where Angela finds a radar that shows all fusio-active locations. They see that planet Emperorian is the most fusio-active location and they decide to go there and explore the place. Emperorian Planet Emperorian is uses fusio-active power to get electricy to every devices on the planet. Raclank and Angela lands there and begins searching. You can only play as Raclank but Angela helps you and you can buy weapons to her. They see the main fusio-energy tower and head there. They get there and shut down the fusio-energy beam in order to reveal a mysterious device. They grab it and the alarm horn rings. They need to escape the place before it blows up the whole planet. All citicens escape through wormholes and Raclank and Angela get to escape in the last moment before total destruction. Planet Emperorian is destroyed and it can't be visited again. Merdanger The strange device's material leads the duo to planet Merdanger which is the only planet that has that type of metal. Raclank and Angela fight their way through the deserts of the planet and find a secret underground factory. They explore there and find a Cragmite Risruptor. Raclank defeats it and Angela finds an infobot where Thugpio's groups are trying to attack Newrences BFG on planet Redorean. The duo desides to fly there. Weapons Raclank *OmniWrench 12K *Bomb Launcher *Discs of Death *Radiation Bomb *Electric Detonator *Ice Bomb *Atomic Missle *Plasma Sniper Angela *Pistol Plasma GX *Plasma-Gren *Range Rifle *Pox Rocket *Dread Ravager Gadgets Raclank *Hypershot *Hacker *Heli Pack *Thruster Pack *Hydro Pack *Levitator *Robo-Wings *Grind Boots *Gravity Boots *Charge Boots Angela *Jetpack X-16 *Hacking Beam Armor Raclank *Beta Pilot Suit *Dreadnaught Armor *Titanium Armor *Diamond Armor *Raritarium Armor *Solar Armor *Blackhole Armor *Millenium Armor Angela *Froscan Suit *G-17 Warrior Suit *Grelbin Commando Suit *Froscan Elite Commando Suit *12K Titanized Armor Planets and Areas *Solana Galaxy **Veldin - Kyzil Plateau **Zortob - Nuclear Factory **Wrezaruz Nebula - Newrence Space Station **Merdanger - Metallic Desert *Bogon Galaxy **Waterius - Aquapolis **Thugless Nebula - Thug Space Array **Froscan - Arctic Village *Polaris Galaxy **Polarian - Icy Desert **Vapor II - Secret Base **Flasho Moon - Secret Laboratories **Darkwater - Black Market Base **Emperorian - Fusio-Active City **Redorean - Newrence BFG *Kavorian Galaxy **Fasteron - Galaxian City **Boldar - Testing Facility **Tyrdas Nebula - Rakyan Asteroid Belt **Tyckean IV - Newrence's Fleet See also *''Raclank: Fusion'' Monsterpedia Category:Games